


Twenty Minutes

by dw_fwedewick_heweiden



Series: Basement AU [3]
Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: Basement AU, Gen, Possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25905175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dw_fwedewick_heweiden/pseuds/dw_fwedewick_heweiden
Summary: Twenty minutes was the amount of time it took for Simon Glass to realize something was up.
Series: Basement AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1322672
Kudos: 9





	Twenty Minutes

Twenty minutes.

Twenty minutes is the amount of time it took Simon Glass to realize something was up with Kondraki.

He’d started suspecting something was up around the ten-minute mark, when the older teen hadn’t even reacted to Alexander making jabs at his disheveled appearance. His suspicion increased around the thirteen-minute mark when Jack walked in the room and Kondraki didn’t even acknowledge it.

Being locked in the basement (well, technically a sub-basement) with him, however, was what really cinched it, because while that was a jerk move (and one Kondraki absolutely has pulled in the past and will continue to pull in the future), Simon wouldn’t be his first choice of target. Jack would. And Jack had been in the same room as them when he’d pulled Simon off to the side and asked him to follow him to the basement.

So now he was locked in a basement with his friend, who he was absolutely certain was either possessed or stoned out of his mind. Not a situation he wanted to be in.

Kondraki had disappeared, presumably off to a different section of the basement. The mere fact that he couldn’t see Kondraki had Simon on edge - he had no idea what he was planning. He normally wouldn’t be this worried about it, but…

Footsteps echoed behind him. Simon stiffened, standing as still as a statue. A hand traced his spine lightly, and he resisted the urge to shudder. Cold metal rested gently against his chest - Kondraki had a knife.

Vaguely, he registered that Kondraki said something - he wasn’t really listening. His eyes caught something in the corner, glimmering in the faint light of the basement. He squinted, trying to make out what it was. A baseball bat?

Acting on instinct, Simon shoved Kondraki away from him, knocking the weapon from his hands. Taking a deep breath, he made a mad dash for the bat, snatching it from where it leaned on the wall and brandishing it in what he hoped was a threatening manner. “Stay back!”

Kondraki had straightened back up by now, the knife back in his hand, and eyed him with something akin to amusement. He mumbled something inaudible, grinning at whatever private joke he’d made. Simon narrowed his eyes and tightened his grip on the bat. “I mean it. Stay back.”

“What’re you going to do? Hit me?” Kondraki laughed, taking a step forward. Simon took a step back. “Doubt it. I hate to break it to you, but you’re a bit of a twig, kid.”

_ You’re not that much older than me, _ Simon wanted to say, but he stayed quiet, not wanting Kondraki to actually use the knife in his hand. For every step Kondraki took forward, Simon took a step back, up until he hit a wall.  _ Fuck. _

Uncertainty clouded his thoughts. He didn’t know how to fix whatever had happened to Kondraki, and he wasn’t about to let himself be a sitting duck either, but he didn’t want to seriously hurt his friend, either. Briefly, he considered throwing the bat as a distraction, but that wouldn’t solve anything in the long term.

Desperately looking anywhere but at Kondraki, he realized one of the shelves was leaning to the side, obviously unstable. If he can get Kondraki underneath it-

Kondraki took another step forward. Simon grimaced. “Sorry,” he mumbled under his breath, keeping his eyes on the ground before sweeping his gaze up to meet Kondraki’s eyes. He gritted his teeth and took a few steps toward him.

Kondraki laughed, a grating sound that only further drove in the fact that  _ this wasn’t really Kondraki _ . “Oh? You’re approaching me? You seemed quite determined to get away from me earlier.”

“I can’t beat the shit out of you without getting closer,” Simon replied. He swung the bat at Kondraki, purposefully aiming slightly off to the side. He didn’t want to actually hit him - just get him closer to where he wanted him.

Kondraki sidestepped the swing easily, laughing as Simon swung at him again. Each time he just dodged - if Simon hadn’t wanted him to move, he’d be more than a little annoyed, but as it is Kondraki was just playing into his plan. “You don’t seem to be having much success here,” he teased, taking another step back as Simon swung at him once more. Right underneath the unstable shelf. “Just give up.”

Simon paused. “No, I don’t think I will.” Throwing all of his body weight into his swing, he hit the shelf as hard as possible. It wobbled for a moment, before falling on top of Kondraki. Several things shatter on the ground, and a small bottle of - well, something liquid - fell on Kondraki, breaking much like everything else on the shelf.

Cautiously, Simon approached Kondraki’s seemingly unconscious body. He touched his wrist, feeling for a pulse.  _ There. _ It was steady; most likely, the worst the teen would have was a concussion.

Simon straightened up, leaning against one of the other shelves with a sigh. He really hoped Kondraki wouldn’t be  _ too _ pissed with him when he woke up…

***

Twenty minutes was the amount of time it took for Simon Glass to realize that something was up with his friend, and it was also the amount of time it took Benjamin Kondraki to wake up after having a shelf dropped on him.

Groaning, he attempted to roll over onto his side, only to realize belatedly that there was a shelf on top of him. Footsteps hurried towards him, and a set of hands helped him out from under the shelf and to his feet.

Kondraki blinked twice, trying to wake up a bit more. “Hi, Simon.”

“Hello.” Simon did not meet his eyes. “Sorry for dropping a shelf on you.”

It took a few seconds for that to register in Kondraki’s brain. “Excuse me?”

“It’s a long story, you might want to sit down…”

**Author's Note:**

> this is also known as "that time baal possessed kondraki but it didn't go very well"


End file.
